In The Eternity
by thenolifequeen
Summary: What if Alucard falls for a 18 years old teen? What if that teen is pregnant? And most important, what if that teen is Integra's cousin? How will she react? Read to find out! AlucardxOC Rated M to be safe.
1. Meet Stephanie

_Hi, guys!_

_Here I am again with another Hellsing fanfic, I hope you like this one. :)_

_Review if you like it!!_

* * *

"Sir Integra, miss Stephanie is here to see you." Walter said as the 18 years old girl came inside her cousin's office.

"Hey Windy!!" She greeted her relative and gave her a kiss in the cheek, thing that disgusted her pretty much.

"I told you, Stephanie, not to call me like that. My name is Sir Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing!! Not 'Windy'." She pouted.

"I know, I'm sorry but it's just that you're like a big sister to me!! And I love you so much!! Tell me how's Alu doing?" She asked with a big smile in her face, she loved her family too much.

"He's fine, we now have another vampire round the house." But a deep voice interrupted her. Alucard.

"Her name is Seras, Seras Victoria. But Police Girl for shorty. Come and gimme a hug Steph!" The tall man said opening his arms and she ran happily to him.

"Alucard!! You have no idea how much I missed you!! I have a lot of news!! Some bad and some good but well, it's what we have!!" Her smile got bigger and she hugged him tightly. She loved him as a big brother, the truth was that Alucard secretly loved her, but it was imposible for them to end up together, he kept telling himself, though he still had some hope.

"Well tell me what you've got, Steph. Please? Don't be mad at me, but we have a little time to talk. Today I have to meet a stupid guy from the Vatican." The lady sitting behing her desk asked.

"Ok. Guesswhatguesswhat!?!?" She asked excited.

"What?" Sir Integra sighed.

"I. Have. A. Fucking. BOYFRIEND!!!!" She yelled gleaming. "He's awesome, you've gotta meet him. His name is Stefan, isn't that ironic? We met when I lost my cell phone. I called from a public one, and then behind me, it began to ring and this gorgeous guy said I should be more careful. He said his name was Stefan and he had never meet a beauty like me, then he invited me to have a coffee together and there we started talking about eachother. We had several dates during weeks, things went absolutely right and we got together. Now I live with him outside London. And this is a secret guys, I think today he's gonna propose to me. I'm extremely nervous!! OMG!! Isn't that the coolest thing ever?!"

"I'm really happy about you, but don't you have to ask your mother for permisson first?" Integra asked suspecting something didn't fit.

"No, Isabella... Doesn't know anything. You're the only ones who know. And apart from that, she won't give a damn. She's always drunk since Richard died. I've never seen her sober since then. I don't give a shit what she thinks. She's as stupid as that man used to be." She said bitterly.

"Stephanie!! You shouldn't be talking about your parents like that!"

"But you know he was a bastard!! And she also is one. Integra, they wanted you fucking dead!! I almost couldn't believe when Isabella told me that. She is a bitch, just like Richard was. They don't deserve to be called my parents. Anyway, I'll better be leaving, Stefan said he had a surprise for me tonight!! I hope he asks me to marry him, I really love him." She said as she leaned in to give a kiss in the cheek both of them and went out of the house like a free spirit, reaching for her house.

That was the last time they saw her; until one day a few months after, she showed up without announce. She was crying and carring two bags with her stuff.

"Stephanie?! What the heck?! W-What happened to you?! Are you alright?" Integra asked her cousing full of concern.


	2. I'm fucked up, you're fucked up

_Well people, enjoy the second chapter!!_

_Don't forget to review and make me happy! :D_

* * *

"Do I seem alright to you?! I'm pregnant!! That sucker left me the day he realised and I've never seen him again. I hate him. Oh! And my mother couldn't stand her life anymore and commited suicide, what else could go wrong with me?! Huh?! Huh?! I'm... I'm... **I'M SO FUCKED UP!!! AND YOU ASK ME IF I'M OK?!**" The poor girl felt like all the weight of the planet was on her shoulders and her cousin ran to hug her.

"Shh. Steph stop crying, stop crying. Everything is going to be ok." Integra tried to calm her down and give her solace.

"It's easy for you!! You are not pregnant with a bastard!!" She said crying.

"I know, I'm sorry. Listen Steph, if you want, you can live here with the baby. I won't complain about this, ok?" Sir Integra said to her, hugging her.

"Thank you, Windy, you're the best." She said slightly smiling.

After Walter and Stephanie took her things to the room Integra gave her, she walked to her office. And there was Integra talking with Alucard and other girl. She had short blond hair and huge breasts. When she turned around, Stephie discovered she had red eyes like Alu. 'She has to be the new vampire Integra was talking about', she thought. Alucard turned around slowly, very slowly, and stared directly to her stomach. His face was trying to hide a lot of anger, but it was impossible. He walked fast to her and grabbed her by her shoulders, he began shouting at her and shaking her.

"Are you insane?! Why couldn't you see this happen?! Didn't you think in the consecuences?! You are nothing less than a fucking whore!! Now get out of my view before I kill you, slut!!" He said and left the office with a boiling anger. She, just stayed there, shocked. Tears running down her face. She went there for solace and recieved the truth, nothing but the pure truth. She felt like the worst human being in the entire Earth. Silence filled the place after Alucard stormed out except for Stephanie's sobbs. Integra stood up and went with her cousin.

"Steph, he... was just too shocked to accept the facts. Everytime you are not here, he's horribly worried. He just cares too much about you, and finding out... you were pregnant, drove him mad. He went crazy because, you know... you needed to be a virgin to become one of them... He really wanted you to spend the eternity with him... Though I wouldn't have let that happen, but... he's broken. Seriously, why didn't you think about this when you were fucking that jerk?!" She was mad as well, her little cousin was going to be a mother for God's sake!!

"Shut up!! I don't really need this shit!! It was enough of he calling me whore, but not from you Windy. I thought you were going to understand!! You don't understand and I don't wanna understand also!! So leave me alone. I'll find a place to stay with the baby, just leave me alone!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, falling to her knees, still crying her eyes out. Integra backed off, and so did Seras.

"Steph, I didn't mean that!! You can live here with the baby, I won't kick you out. You are my family, the only one I have left. You have Hellsing blood running through your veins!! I love you and I would never do that to you. You are all I have left. I really love you Stephanie. Believe me." She said trying to hug her, though she was struggling to get free. In the end she gave up and hugged her back.

"I love you too, sister. Don't abandon me. Never."She hugged her tightly, and slowly drifted to a deep sleep. Integra smiled, she looked like a child. She motioned Seras to take her to her room. She agreed and carried her back to her room, but when she arrived, Alucard was inside, sitting on her bed with his head buried in his hands. He was crying. He got up and let Victoria put Steph in her bed.

"Master... you ok?" She asked shyly.

"Do I look alright to you, police girl?" He said with his face rotten, looking at her with fresh blood on his cheeks. "I loved her, and I still do. But I didn't have the guts to tell her, and now it's too late. I shall never have her in my arms, never kiss her tender lips. It's too late." He ended in a whisper, buring his head, again, in his hands.

"Master, everything is not lost. She may not be a virgin anymore, and she may not be with you for all eternity, but you still can pass the rest of her life with her. Tell her. Tell her how you feel." She said hoping this would make him feel better. He raised his head and looked at Stephanie with soft eyes, eyes Seras had never seen towards someone. He reached out his hand and caressed Stephanie's blonde hair softly. She smiled in her sleep, he also smiled. But suddenly she frowned and tears started to blurry her perfect dream.

* * *

_In this chapter Integra is a little OOC... sorry if you didn't like it.._


	3. A Morning In The Library

_Hi people!!_

_Sorry it took me so long, but I hadn't have time cause of school and those annoying things... ¬¬_

_Here's another chappy, enjoy it!!_

_Review, please!! ^^_

* * *

In her dream, she was a woman. She did not know her name, neither where she was. It was dawn or twilight, she didn't know, but one thing was for sure, she wasn't alone in that place. There were two men, one was dying, the other killing. She got as closer as she could without being discovered and listened carefully.

"Did I lose?" A shaky voice said, from the man who was dying, she supposed.

"Yes, you lost. This is not a nightmare from which you cannot awake. You lost your castle, your lands... All your servants died." The wind didn't let her listen to what the killer said, but she did listen to the rest. "And she will never be yours." The killer raised his arm to hit the stake that was already in the poor man's chest, but from where she was, she screamed for him to stop, but he didn't.

"NOOOOO!!!!!" She yelled and ran to the dying man.

"You have nothing left, pathetic No-life king." And the man stabbed the dying man's heart with the stake. She was desperately crying, trying to get to him, but no matter how much she ran, she couldn't make it on time. When she was finally by his side, he was giving his lasts breaths. The other man was gone, they were the only ones that were still in that horrible place.

"No, that is not true my Count... You still have me, and I will always be yours. You are not alone." She said between sobs, hugging his lifeless corpse. "Don't die in me, don't die in me. Please, I love you. I'll be waiting for you, for all eternity, forever In The Eternity." And so her dream ended.

She woke up breathing hard. She recognized that man, it was Alucard. "Alucard..." she whispered softly and a single tear dropped. Reality hit her and she ran to the bathroom to throw up. 'A little complication', she thought. Being pregnant with a bastard. But she felt guilty, because she knew she would love the little kid. The baby was from the man she thought he loved her and she thought she loved. When she ready herself, she decided without reason to go to the library. She was wearing a lovely white dress with a pink ribbon round her waist and also white shoes. That was her best dress and she wanted to wear it because now she lived in a mansion and she wanted not to look like in her inside, broken. Her hair was tied up in a loose ponytail, her blonde hair cascading down her back. She looked like a doll.

"Miss Stephanie, you're awaken. Good morning, miss." Walter greeted her, he was tyding up the library. Not that it looked like a disaster, but anyway, he did what he was meant to do in the manor.

"Hello Walter! Need some help with those?" She asked pointing at a few heavy books on the desk.

"No, thank you miss. I can deal with them, but I'd be glad if you help me with that over there." He motioned with his head at a simple black and red journal. She walked where it was and took it in her hands. The covers were as soft as velvet, and there was nothing written there, but when she opened it she realised it was ancient. She read the first lines and abruptly realised it was Alucard's journal.

"Walter, this is..."

"Yes, miss. It's Alucard's journal."

"But how's that even possible? Did he have a journal? And how do you have it?" She asked confused.

"Those are answers that I might not be able to divulge, miss. You may go and ask Sir Integra."

"Uhm... No, thank you Walter. I'd rather to keep this as a secret. I don't want her or Alucard to know. Maybe they could get mad at me or something. So... if you could keep the secret please?" She asked with puppy eyes and winked when he nodded.

"Yes, miss Stephanie, I will. Do you need something? Refearing to you and the baby, I mean."

"No, thank you Walter. I'll be here the whole morning if someone asks, just bring me some orange juice and cookies, please." She smiled at him hiding her torture inside.

After Walter went out of the library silently, she took a seat at a comfy sofa and started to read Alucard's journal. She was so into the reading, she didn't realize that Walter had already left her food on the desk.

What was written was pretty much like Dracula, by Bram Stoker, and there were lot of data of his life before being a vampire, like Vlad Tepes and how much he defended his land from the Turks, but the end... it had no end. She looked frenetically for the last part, but she didn't find it. "Where...?!" She said shocked, but at the back of the journal, there was a 'secret' division. "What's this?" She asked herself as she opened it. Inside, there were lot of junk, that must had been his precious memories. A lock of golden hair, a dry flower, a handkerchief with blood, and lastly, a silver ring. It was beautiful, it had a ruby and tiny onyxes round it, and it had an inscription: 'In The Eternity'. This left her shocked, it was the same she said in her dream to him. She decided to keep it and she put it in her pocket, in case Alucard saw her. She gazed at the clock and it was nearly midday, her juice and cookies were still there. Her tummy rumbled and she started to have her well deserved breakfast. She put Alucard's journal in a shelf and left the library to go to the kitchen. The chef and his cooks were preparing the lunch, she laughed to herself because it reminded her of 'Ratatouille', that movie that made her laugh so much.


	4. Names and Nicknames

_Another chapter done!! ^^_

_Enjoy and review!!_

_I remind u that Integra might be a little OOC..._

* * *

"Good morning, miss Stephanie" the chef Jonathan, greeted her. She smiled at him and said hello to him aswell. He was tall, had a well built body, messy red hair and lot of freckles in his face.

"What do we have for lunch today, Nate?" She asked truly interested. And if you had just realised, she chose weird nicknames. Why not call him Johnny or John? He laughed at his new nickname and told her they were having pasta with pesto (A.N.: pasta with garlic and something more.) She frowned. "Sorry buddy, but I'm terribly allergic to garlic. And please, nothing with alcohol, I'm pregnant." He stared at her in disbelief.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't know that miss Stephanie. I'll prepare myself an unique plate for you." He said bowing and smiling at her. She smiled back but then went out of the kitchen to see her precious cousin.

Opening the door she said "Knock, knock. May I come in sis?" She smiled and ran to take a seat in front of Windy.

"Yes, please! Stephanie, how are you feeling now?" Integra asked fully concerned.

"I'm fine. Nate is gonna prepare something special for me, since I am allergic to garlic and I'm pregnant."

"Who? Nate? Who is Nate?" The Sir asked a little puzzled.

"Jonathan, Nate, the chef." She said as a matter of fact.

"There you are again with your weird nicknames..." Steph just rolled her eyes.

"Sissy... I want to know... what do you think of Alice and Alexander?" Stephie said doubtful.

"Who are they, Stephie?" Integra asked again puzzled. She started to like the idea of her calling her like a sister.

"The name I might put to my son or daughter. I wanted to ask for your opinion." She smiled sadly and looked at her eyes.

"Oh... Uh I like Alice, but Alexander is..." She doubted.

"Yeah, I know, kinda old, or I guess... What about Sophie or Sebastian? I love them." She said dreamy. Integra smiled.

"I like them both, sister." She said and hugged her.

"That's not the only reason I've come here to talk to you. You see... I'd like to go on a trip. I wanna know Europe: France, Italy, Rumany, Russia, those kind of countries, I wanna know them all. I'm just hoping you to let me go for a week to visit them. Please?" She said with a spark in her eyes, smiling. She felt like a bird in a cage, she needed to go and see the world.

"Stephanie, I don't think this is the time. The attack of the freaks are more frequent and we have noone to escolt you in this 'trip' you want to do. We need Alucard and Seras here, with us; and I don't trust in any of my man with you alone. Walter is needed here aswell, so I don't think I should let you go, I'm sorry, but you must understand the circumstances, apart from that you are expecting. You must stay..." But her cousin didn't let her finish.

"All you need is a escort for me? Done, I think Pip won't complain about it and he's pretty much like my best friend." She said with a grin.

"But he's new here, do you know him that well?" Integra answered with a frown.

"Trust me sissy, we will be ok. You let me go?" She asked yet again with puppy eyes.

"Yes, you may go with Captain Bernardotte." She said with a sigh and her cousin, now sister to her, hugged her.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!! You're the best Windy!!" And as rapidly she came in, she went out.

She made her way to the kitchen to grab a snack before telling the good news to her friend, she had a little whim for strawberries. All the cooks were still preparing the lunch and this time Walter was ordering them. Nate was taking a rest.

"Hi Nate! Do you have some strawberries here? I have a whim for them right now." She smiled to him and he stood up, went to the fridge and gave them to her. "Thank you" She popped one inside her mouth and asked Walter if he had seen Pip. He cleaned his hands with a wet rag and walked to her.

"I'm afraid miss, he went to the dungeons. He's taking Alucard and Miss Victoria's blood packs, he offered himself to do that." It was his simple answer.

"Thank you Walter, if I run, I might catch him up!" She took and few steps toward the dungeons but Walter warned her.

"Miss Stephanie, you shouldn't run in you condition, and less than anything go right now to the wolf's mouth." But she ignored him and started running to the vampire's rooms.


	5. Without You

_Hi guys!!_

_Here's a new chapter of this story, I recommend to listen to this song while you are reading, or then search for the lyrics cause it fits perfectly Alucard's thoughts._

_**Without You - Three Days Grace**_

_**.com/watch?v=KPSetWX_4Gc **(YouTube)_

_Review and tell me what you think of this chapter and the song and if it really fits._

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

When she was downstairs walking in almost darkness, she bumped into someone. Pip, she guessed, so she hugged him and told him the news, but when her eyes adjusted to the lack of light, she found out it wasn't him, it was Alucard. She let go of him and stared at him and for some reason she felt hurt and remembered her dream and his journal. He was alone in this world, and he loved her, but she didn't.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to... to hug you like that. I'm sorry Alucard." She apologised and looked down. He was a little taken aback, she wasn't the same Stephanie he had known for many years. This one looked shy, embarrased, thing that he had never seen on her before. She was impertinent, strong-willed, a free spirit to go wherever she wanted. And she was going on a trip with Pip, alone with him... Jealousy clicked inside him, also a lot of anger, cause he couldn't be the one to go with her.

"Stupid duties..." he mumbled to himself. He loved her. How could he let down all of his guards and fall for a human? It was pathetic, nonsense. He stopped believing in love long ago, but this human turned his spirit, or what was left of it, on. She... she... was beautiful, smart, naïve, had a dark sense of humor he was delighted about and she... she did not belong to him, she was pregnant and didn't love him. Those obstacles that avoid him to get to her heart, her delicious blood, her soul. He once tasted it, when she was younger and had made an scratch on her knee, he remembered everything from that day.

_Stephanie with her twelve years, was running careless in the gardens of the mansion and he had to look after her, he stopped watching her for a moment and the he heard a cry. He ran to her immediately and saw she had scratched her left knee and it was bleeding. Her salty tears begged him to make it stop, so he licked and tasted the Gods' elixir, her precious blood. He prevent the wound from inffect and carried her back to her room in that moment._

How could he let go of her? He tried to search in her mind for any hint of her feelings toward him, and he found them. She loved him, as a brother, as a friend. He tried to hide that fact from himself and kept looking for the owner of her heart. It was that bastard Stefan, she still loved him; but some feelings were growing inside her... toward Pip? What the fuck?! Pip?! That perverted french?! If he ever put a finger on her, he swore he would kill him painfully. This time he couldn't hide the anger and darkness inside his withered heart, she took a step backwards, yes, scared for the first time of him.

"Al... Alucard?! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hug you!! I'm sorry please, don't be mad at me, I'm sorry." She started crying, but she wasn't crying for the fact she hugged him, she was crying because she couldn't correspond his feelings. She knew how he felt, and felt sad because he wasn't the owner of her heart. She was very troubled inside, she still somehow loved Stefan, but Pip started to awaken her interest. But Alucard? Alucard? She always saw in him a big brother, an arm to cry, a friend, she never considerated the option of them together as something more than that. She felt guilty. Million thoughts running in her head, making her feel sick. Maybe it was the baby, like moodswings, but she felt terrible. She wanted to runaway from that depresing place, that was making her feel like that. She slowly started to run back upstairs, but Alucard grabbed her by the sleeve. "Let me go!!" she screamed without thought, without thinking it would only hurt him more.

"I'm sorry, but answer me only one question, please, Stephanie." He looked at her directly in the eye. She stopped struggling and nodded slowly not looking into his eye. "What do you... oh forget it, it doesn't matter." He let go of her arm but she stood there.

"Please Alucard... ask me what you were going to ask." She whispered, still with tears in her eyes.

"No, it's stupid. Go upstairs, it's lunch time and I have to get my sleep. You need to feed that thing in your stomach." He said contemptuous, he hated that child inside her womb. She looked at him with an angry 'what the fuck are you saying' look. She loved her yet un-born child. She decided to ignore it and begged him to ask her his question again, if he didn't ask her this time, she would give up and go to have lunch. "What do you feel for me?" he asked her despite he already knew the answer. He wanted to hear the answer from her lips.

She doubted, thinked a lot, and finally answered. "Alucard... I... I'm sorry, but I... might not be... the one to be with you. I already lost my virginity and... I just... I just see you as a friend. No, much more than that, like my best friend, like my brother. But I'm afraid I don't see you in the way you hope I do. Yet, I love you. Don't forget that, you'll always be there when I need you, I know, cause you are my superhero." She smiled weakly at the last part, remembering this when she was a kid, she used to call him her 'personal superhero'. But she was hurt, it hurted her a lot to let those words leave her mouth. "I'm sorry." She whispered and ran upstairs, but not to the dining room, she ran directly to her bedroom. Integra saw her and followed her. She knocked at her door, but there was no answer. She only heard sobbs.

"Steph? What happened? Did Pip refuse to go with you? What's wrong, sister?" She asked concerned.

"Leave me alone!! No... no. First bring me food!!" She said between sobs. Integra smiled a little, but then put on her serious face again.

"Love, please open the door. What's the problem?"

"Leave me the fucking alone!!" Without hesitation, Integra opened the door. Inside she saw Stephanie crying on her bed, she was whispering all over again 'I'm sorry'.

"What happened Stephanie?" This time she demanded with authority.

"I finally faced him. He asked me how I felt and I answered. I feel awful, guilty cause I cannot be the one for him, I don't love him. I know he's hurt, and it's because of me. I'm sorry sister." Integra stood by her bed listening to what she was saying carefully, then she hugged her. She knew who Steph was talking about.

"There's no need to feel sorry, we both knew this was going to end this way. He just can't handle this, I don't know why. You don't have to worry, everything is going to be fine. Let's arrange everything for you to leave with Pip this afternoon. I won't tell Alucard, and don't worry, I'll handle his ire. Go love, you need your time away from here." Her sister nodded and started packing her things, but Integra told her not to worry about that, Walter or a maid could do it for her, so she could have a shower and relax a little before the trip.

* * *

_What do you think would happen??_

_Review... wanna know what you think of the story._


	6. Forget About

_Hi people!! The 6th chapter of this story!!_

_Enjoy and review!!!_

* * *

"Goodbye sister. I'm glad knowing you will be safe with the Captain. I'll see you again in a week's time. Good luck, and may God and the Queen be with you." Integra said farewell to her beloved sister and the brave captain.

"Amen. I will keep her safe, Sir. I promise." Pip said while the girl just waved and got into the car.

They arrived to the hotel, in Paris, and she didn't talk during the whole journey. She still kept her lips closed. Pip could notice she was in a battle inside her. He wanted to help her, but didn't know how to. He didn't know what was wrong with her, what was the problem.

The suite was pretty expensive, Sir Integra had paid it for them. There were two nice bedrooms with lovely decoration, a shared bathroom and a door that lead to it, uniting both rooms.

Pip helped Seteph with her things in her room and then came back to his. He softly closed the door leaving her to do her own affair and then the night came alive. The Eiffel tower was shining like it was midday, he felt like home again, but he couldn't go out to see it with his own eye because he had to look after the little 'Princess', his friend.

It was almost midnight and he was watching the tv, almost falling asleep, when he heard a knock at the door of the bathroom. It was Stephanie.

"Come in, it's safe Princess." He had always liked call her like that, he liked the way it sounded. He smiled as the girl entered the room with her blue PJ's and a shy expression.

"Can I spend the night with you? I can't sleep. I have a lot of stuff running through my mind." In her face he could see she had dry tears, she's been crying her eyes out the whole night!

"Of course Stephie, you can. Do you need something? Any whim to acomplish?" He smiled trying to cheer her up, and it worked, a little giggle was heard.

"No, thank you. I think the baby and I are ok." Her tummy wasn't big enough to tell she was pregnant, but he still could a tiny bump there. She was two or three months, he couldn't remember.

"Come here, the bed is big enough for two." He didn't mean to sound like a pervert, but well, it was in his blood, he couldn't stop it. She just laughed and laid down with him. He hugged her and she returned the hug, she needed one. The TV continued with it's noisy sound like annoying background music.

"Turn it off, I hate it." He do as he was told.

She stared up at him and he stared down at her. Steph was trying to fight how she was feeling and it wasn't doing much since the only reason she had holding her back was that her sister would be pissed. But—it was just going to be one kiss. There was no harm in that, right? One simple, small kiss and no one but them would know it ever happened. She needed it, Alucard's voice was screaming at her mind it was all her fault, and she needed some solace. She leaned up slightly and kissed Pip. And all seemed at peace as she kissed him. A warm feeling came over her and she found herself not wanting to part from him.

He knew it was wrong, that he had to stop, she was 18 years old for God's sake!! And he was like 25, it was absolutely wrong, but for this moment it felt right. Maybe somewhere deep down he'd wanted to kiss her. His hand came up into her hair and he pulled softly at her hair. She made a soft noise as the kiss continued. She put her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. It was inevitable, they needed from eachother. It was getting more and more needy with each passing moment. He tried to brake the kiss, but he couldn't hurt her feelings if she felt that way about him. But then she realised and they broke apart.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, Pip. I just..." Her voice broke and she started sobbing, she was fragile. He hugged her.

"It's ok. It wasn't your fault. But we can't be together, I'm just a mercenary and you my little Princess." He said with a little of sorrow in his eyes, he wanted her aswell.

"Pip... I... I think I love you. I don't know what feeling is this, but I just need you near me everytime. I need you to solace me. You... you're like my guardian angel." She said blushing wiping away her tears shyly. He smiled at her and hugged her again.

"You know what? Forget about our duties, I want to be with you just like you want to be with me. Let me guide you and be the one for you." He smiled with a tint of happiness in his eyes, she smiled aswell and kissed him eagerly in his lips. He wasn't very sure about this, but he already screwed it up, so why not? What could go wrong after all?

In that single moment, in the dungeons of the Hellsing mansion, the old vampire's eyes flashed open and he let out a loud growl that was heard in the whole manson. Rage irrumped in his dark and rotten soul, he lifted his chair and crashed it into the wall. Everything he had on the oak table was turned into small pieces. Walter ran down to see what was going on, bad idea. The raged vampire lost his control and almost kill the poor butler, but if it wasn't for Integra he would have been dead by now.

"**STOP IT ALUCARD!!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!**" She yelled angry for being woken up so suddenly. He stopped dead on his tracks and looked at her with sorrow and anger in his eyes.

"That bastard is fucking Stephanie!! And she's enjoying it!!" Angry red tears came flowing from his eyes and he started shaking involuntarily at this feeling for this human, it made him feel so weak!! How could he fell so low!! Integra just stood there dumbfounded.

"They're what?!" She asked when she recovered her speech. Victoria just arrived in that moment and saw Walter unconscious lying on the floor. The Sir looked at her and told her to take him to the infirmary, she did what she was told to do, leaving the master with her servant alone. She took a deep one and asked him again if it was true they were having sex at that moment. He nodded slowly and she imagined herself killing Pip with her own hands, well, with a chainsaw, it was more classic. And her sister!! She would have her starving in her room without seeing anyone for one week!! Oh... but there was that little problem of the baby... She had to eat something at least. Maybe she'll just... she couldn't do anything to her, she was certainly not her mother and she was pregnant. Maybe keep her closed in her room for a month? Yeah, that would probably work as a punishment. But what had she done at all? She supposedly loved that man, what was wrong with loving someone? Was it because she loved someone she couldn't love? A mercenary? Sometimes she heard Pip calling 'Princess' her sister. It was a forbidden love... Stephanie loved Pip as much she loved the... No! She couldn't let her think like that! She wasn't supposed to love anyone!! Love made people weak... She couldn't be weak. "Servant, I'll think about their punishment after they arrive, just calm down and let me consult with the pillow. I deserve a nice sleep, so be nice and don't make any fuss." She was way too tired to think about that. She was making her way to the stairs to go back to sleep when she heard him mutter under his breath.

"It's easy for you, you can't read their minds and their naughty thoughts right now." He glared at the floor.

"How can you do that? They're thousand miles away from here." She turned around and asked him, despite she knew the answer.

"I am tuned with their minds, specially Stephanie's." And with that he returned to his big black coffin, to have horrid nightmares of his soulmate fucking a man he merely considered a friend.


	7. Lovely day and a fragment of the past

_Hi guys!!_

_Sorry it took me so long, but I hadn't have time and things at school are getting on my nerves..._

_Finally the seventh chapter of this exciting story is done._

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

The morning was brighter that day. Was it because for the first time in almost a week she felt loved again? Was it because she woke up next to the man she loved? She didn't care, she was happy and that was what all mattered. Stephanie felt Pip yawn and stretch under her, she looked up at him and they both smiled. His bare chest felt so right, they fit together perfectly in eachother arms.

"Princess, if we want to see this wonderful place from extreme to extreme, we better get going." She smiled lazily at his comment and rose from the bed. Pip admired her naked body walking to the bathroom and then dissapear behind the door. He smiled satisfied looking up at the ceiling, still lying on the messy bed. He didn't care what his boss was going to do to him, as long he had Stephanie by his side.

"I will rip out that stupid smile off your face, bastard." A creepy female voice said inside the room, he looked frenetically everywhere, and in the west wall, he saw a pair of blue eyes looking at him. He gulped and whispered one single name.

"Rip."

"You said something, honey?" He heard the girl shout from the bathroom. He looked at the wall and the eyes were gone.

"Nothing love, hurry up, we have to see the beautiful city of Paris if we yet want to visit Italy, Germany, Russia and Rumany in one week!" He answered. After they were ready, they ran and visited all the famous places there, the Eiffel tower, the Pont des Arts, Montmartre, Notre Dame, the Louvre, and other amazing places, but they had to make their way to the airport if they wanted to see all those countries.

"Are you telling me there are no more flights to Rome till tomorrow?" Pip asked angry a poor girl that worked there.

"I'm sorry sir, but there is one that goes to the Vatican and takes off in half an hour, would you like to take that flight instead, sir?" The girl asked him, a little intimidated by his eye patch. He sighed and looked at Stephanie. She nodded and Pip paid for the tickets with the private Hellsing credit card to go to the Catholic capital.

"You know what, Pip? I don't understand why my sister hates so much the Catholics, I mean, they could be all she says they are, but... aren't they supposed to be good?"

"I don't know, I just do what your sister tells me to do. And if they're the enemies, I just kill them." Pip said and Stephanie looked at him angry.

"Don't kill anyone while we are there, ok?" She said and he nodded.

The half and hour passed quickly and they got into the plane that took them to the Vatican City.

"Pip, can we go to see the art in Saint Peter's large church?" She pleaded with a big smile and he nodded.

"But first, let's find a stupid hotel to stay at." Pip was wearing his white suit and black shirt, and Stphanie loved the way he looked.

"Well we're staying here, now let's go to the museum!! I wanna see the art!!" She said after they they left their luggage in a super modern hotel (A.N: not that it really exists in real life, but to change the typical luxury old hotels we always talk about.) and made their ways to the St. Peter big church's museum.

While they were walking, she bumped into a priest. (She was paying atention to the ceiling)

"Oops!! I'm sorry!" She said, and when she looked up to see who she bumped, she felt herself being pushed behind Pip.

"Anderson!" Pip said.

"Good morning, miss Stephanie. Good morning, mister Bernardotte. Isn't a lovely day today?" The priest said happily, you could almost see the flowers flying around him.

"Are you ok, father?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm perfectly fine, dear. In fact, the rumors in the Hellsing Organization run very fast. Congrats, miss Stephanie. I hope you take good care of the baby." He said that and kept walking leaving a shocked Steph.

"H-How d-did he know... about... that?" She asked herself hugging her body. Pip put his arms protectively and guide her out of the museum.

"Don't worry princess, everything is gonna be alright. I'm with you. Your cousin's with you, even Alucard is with you." At the mention of his name, Steph frozen. He shouldn't have said it. Silent tears started running through her pale face. Pip hugged her whispering comforting things in her ears.

At the end, they returned to the hotel and stayed there the whole day, forgetting about the excitement Stephanie had when they arrived. Steph fall asleep in Pip's arms, crying softly. Pip, also fell asleep, but he had a nightmare. He dreamt his heart was being ripped out of his chest and he only could see a goofy smile and hear it's laugh.

'Rip', he whispered in his nightmare. 'I'm sorry, I've never meant to hurt you, Rip. It's just this girl needs my help. I can't leave her alone.'

The voice just said 'Bastard!'. And she ripped his heart out of his chest over and over again.

* * *

_**Little Omake Number 1!**_

_Steph: What?! Pip and Rip had a past together?! Why didn't you tell me before?! And who's this Rip by the way...?_

_Author: *sigh* Yeah, they had a past together, but don't ask me anything because this is just starting to form in my twisted mind. It'll end up somewhre._

_Steph: So, you're the one that's manipulating my horrible fate, huh?! I will make you pay bastard!! *grabs a baseball bat and hits the author*_

_Author: DAMN!! That hurted!! And I can't do anything to you cause ur pregnant... ¬¬ Now, because of that, I'll make u suffer next chappy!! *evil laugh*_

_Alucard: You touch her and you're freaking dead woman!! *glare*_

_Author: Oops... Better not messing with the boss Alucard... ^.^U Anyway, you don't scare me Alucard! I have Integra here with me! Ha! *evil laugh again*_

_Alucard: *glare*_

_Integra: Stop you two!! You're acting like little kids!!_

_Alucard: Sorry, master. But she started!!_

_Integra: It doesn't matter who started if you continued!!_

_Author: *sticks out her tongue to Alucard and laughs*_

_Integra: And you also stop, thenolifequeen!! You won't have your blood packs tonight._

_Author: But... But..._

_Alucard: It's not fair!! *poutes and crosses his arms in front of his chest*_

_Steph: Ha! Good luck suckers!! *stickes out her tongue and runs happily with Integra*_

_Author: Damn... That's what I get when I mess with my characters..._

_**THE END!**_

* * *

_Well people, I hope you liked this little omake!! ^^_

_I owed you one for updating so late..._

_Anyway, review and tell me what do you think of the story and the omake!!_

_Bye-bye!!_


	8. Toc, Toc 'Honey!

_Hi people!!_

_First, I'm not pretty happy... Nobody said anything about the last Omake! T.T So I won't do anymore till someone says they like it._

_Second, while I was writing this, I mixed Stephanie's name with another one of my fanfics, so if you find a name 'Selene' it's Seph's name. (The story I'm talking about is: Hellsing in my bedroom, wtf?!)_

_In this story, Rip Van Winkle, isn't from Millenium, it's like other common freak Alucard fight's with. _

*SPOILER!*

_In the next chapther, we'll find out what happened between Pip and her._

_*END OF SPOILER!*_

_I'm not sure if I'll put Millenium in this fanfic, but well, time'll decide..._

_Enjoy!! _

_Remember, I'll consider any ideas you people give me!!_

_And please, if you wanna see another Omake!, tell me what did you think of the story so far and the Omake!._

_Adiós!!_

* * *

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE, IT'S PRETTY IMPORTANT.**

* * *

Pip woke up sweating. He took a deep breath and realizad it was just a nightmare. Nothing was going to hurt him... But still... why did Rip know about that? His mind didn't let him rest. He looked at the clock on the nightstand and it was 7:34 am. Then he turned his gaze to the frail girl sleeping in his arms, he still could see some dry tears in her cheeks. She was so gorgeous...

But that nightmare, made him think about some things. It was true, he was a mercenary and he had broken the rules to be with her, his 'princess'. Was it safe for her to be with him? If they go further, will that monster Rip, kill her? The only thing he was afraid, was of that single fact, he would never let something hurt her. He had to leave her, to save her from that monster, Rip. But not for now, this moment had to stay in their minds, forever.

"What's the problem, honey? You seem troubled." Her soft voice woke him up from his deep thinking.

"Ah, nothing dear, nothing. Good morning." He said and smiled. She frowned a little, but then smiled anyway. She was happy being with him, and nothing could separate them.

Someone knocked at the door.

"Room service!" A female voice said loud enough for them to hear.

"Just a minute lady!" Pip shouted. "Shit! We have to dress up quickly!" Stephanie giggled.

"Or we can just lay here together, contemplating the sunrise." The hotel room had a huge window showing the beautiful breaking dawn.

"Don't make silly jokes Stephie! We have to dress up!" He said as he tripped putting on his pants. That made her laugh even more.

"I wouldn't mind if you dress me up." She said and smirk. Pip looked at her puzzled. Where was the innocent and sweet Steph he knew? He sighed.

"Shut up dear! And hurry up!" He was almost finished.

"Geez Pip! Where's your sense of adventure? Alright, I'll go to the bathroom and ready myself, but don't bother me, I'll take a long bath. I need to relax, remember?" She said smiling, and they heard again the knock at the door.

"Room service!! I need to get in!!"

"Gosh! They sure are insistent in Italy!" Stephanie said and got into the bathroom with all the things she needed. Pip sat down on the sofa thinking.

Insistent people in Italy... Wait a minute! I said I didn't want to be disturbed early! And that voice, didn't sound italian at all... It was awfully familiar...

Suddenly, there was a loud thump coming from the front door of the room. Pip took his guns and ran to the front door. To his horror, there was standing in bones and flesh his worst nightmare, Rip Van Winkle with an horde of zombies ready to eat brains. She smiled wickedly.

"Toc, toc!! 'Honey!!'" She said with the same smile, but extremely angry.

"What is it Pip?! What's wrong?!" Selene's voice was heard form the bathroom.

"Steph!! Dress up quickly, call your cousin and tell her we have serious problems!! We need reinforcements!! Merde!!" He said as he shoot the hell out of the zombies. Luckily, he had brought with him enough arms and charges to last an eternity like that, but he couldn't alone. But there was a problem. He couldn't see Rip anywhere. "Where are you bitch?!" He yelled, still shooting at the zombies. Most of them were the personal of the hotel and tourists. He heard Stephanie screaming.

"Why dear, don't scream like that, or you'll worry your poor boyfriend." Rip said smirking as she broke into the bathroom.

"Don't get near me, freak!!" She shouted. She was fully dressed now and she held a Gillette, ready to cut her if she got near her and her baby. Tough that wouldn't be of any help. "What the hell are YOU?!"

"I'm a vampire sweety." She said showing her fangs.

"Fuck." She said crying angrily, where was Alucard when he was needed?! Damn! She still hadn't call her cousin to warn her! 'Please Alucard, I know you are listening to me, please come to save me!! I need you!!'

Alucard's eyes flashed open inside his coffin. He had no time to lose. He took his guns, and passed into Integra's office.

"Master, we have a huge problem. Stephanie and Pip are being attacked by an horde of zombies and a vampire called Rip Van Winkle. I ask for permission to go to the Vatican." He said pretty nervous and worried.

"WHAT?! MY SISTER IS BEING ATTACKED?! GO RIGHT NOW!! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT THE STUPID ISCARIOT XIII THINKS!! Search and destroy all those damn bastards!! And please, bring back Stephanie and Pip safely. It's an order!" She shouted at him. There were no questions to be asked, her sister was in danger, and her son too.

"Understood, master. I will." He said, and phased into a black portal. He appeared right behind Pip. He took out his guns and started shooting at the zombies as well. They all become dust in merely seconds. Pip smiled relieved at seeing him, but Alucard just glared. "Where's Stephanie?" Pip's smile fell off.

"Fuck! She's in the bathroom!" They both rushed to the bathroom, Alucard with inhuman speed. He got just in time, or almost. Rip held the hand Steph had the Gillette, and was making her cut herself. In the neck of course. Rip's long tongue brushed against her neck, but she didn't bite her, luckily.

"You move and I kill her, simply. My business is not with you red vampire, it's with that bastard." Rip said still holding Stephanie, looking at the just arrived Pip. Alucard looked at Pip.

"I don't wanna know. But please, hand the girl. Don't make me shoot at you!" Alucard said angry. Rip smirked.

"You shoot and she's dead. Didn't you understand what I said before? Pip, come here!" Pip took a deep breath. What he most feared had come true. Steph was being hurt because of him, and that's what he last wanted. He took a step forward, then another, another, and another. He was at 3,28 feet from the women. Rip smiled slyly and threw Stephanie to the floor, hard. She hit her head and lost consciouness. Alucard took a step towards her, but Rip stopped him.

"If you touch that girl, I'll kill him." She said and pionted to Pip.

"Kill him I don't care about him." Pip and Rip looked at him surprised. But heck, he made a promise to his master that he'll bring Steph and Pip back safely. "Now tell us, whore, why are you involved with this pity of a man?" He asked making time, not caring about Rip's warn, and got closer to Selene. He had an ace in the hole. Seras was a few floors below, coming closer and closer, ready to kill that bitch.

* * *

_Yay! Go Seras!!_

_I watched the last OVA of Hellsing and it made me cry a lot. I cry everytime I see Pip die, in the manga or in the Ova. And the ending song! It just made my cry more. *sniff* They can't be that cruel... (lol xD)_

_I hope you like this humble story. (?) xD_

_Ja ne, minna-san!! ^^_


	9. AN: Guys I need help!

Author's Note:

_thenolifequeen needs your help!! I need ideas of how Pip and Rip should have met. Place, situation, time ago, everything! T.T I can't think of anything._

_I would really apreciate your help! ^^_

_Thanks, _

_.thenolifequeen_


	10. Memories, kites and revenge

_Well, first of all I'd like to thank all the ones who reviewed this story. ^^ Thanks to: __Jackalsxlover__, __hellsingfan101__, __Phantom's Ange__, __Xireana__, __Alucard's Annoying Friend__, and __arrancarstar__._

_This chapter, as I promised, will be Pip and Rip's past together. I finally came with an idea!! :D Sorry if Rip is OOC, but well... ^.^U_

_I won't take you anymore of your time, so start reading!! :3_

_

* * *

_

It was a hot day in summer some years ago, Pip was only a child, playing innocently with his friend Thomas under an apple tree.

"Today's such a good day Pip!! Don't you think?" Tom asked him staring at the sky. No clouds were at sight and the hot wind hit their happy faces like trying to make them fall on the green grass.

"Yes!! Why don't we call Chris to play too? Is he at home now?" He smiled cheerfully, glad at the idea of having another friend to play with.

"That sounds great! I'll call him right now. If you want, you can take out the kites to fly them when Chris arrives." His friend suggested him, knowing how much he loved to watch the little colorful things fly away.

He nodded excited and ran with Tom to the house. In the way, they both waved at his grandfather and Tom's dad, that were at the porch sipping tea.

Tommy's lands were large enough for them to run miles and come back home exahusted, begging for something to eat. Their huge garden lead to a small beach, below a cliffhanger. You could make your way there by some old stairs. The cliffhanger was really high from the beach, but Tommy's family almost never went to the beach because of Tom's mother. She was extremely afraid of heights and she could never make it through the creaky wood stairs.

That day, the wind was blowing in the direction of the cliffhanger, and some dark clouds started to appear in the horizont. They were coming closer with each minute and when Pip had the kites outside the house, it was clearly that a storm was already there. The wind started blowing stronger, always on the same direction. Tom went outside to meet his friend, but he could't find him anywhere. His father and grandfather were already inside, waiting for the kids to come in, but Pip was nowhere in sight.

"Pip!!! Pip!! Where are you?! We have to go inside!! Pip!!" Then it hit him, the kites! They weren't where they were supposed to be!! Pip went to fly them. He started making his way to where the wind blowed. It couldn't be... the cliffhanger!! A thunder crossed the sky with all it's power. Tom almost screamed. But someone else did. As he reached the cliff, other two kites were there, but Pip wasn't. Pip wasn't!! "PIP!!" Thomas peep out from above, and saw horrified how Pip was falling down, ready to meet a final fate.

But something as fast as a lightning, caught him before he hit the ground and saved him. Or so Tom thought.

She was the palest woman he'd ever saw in life, and though she looked a little creepy, he owed her his life.

"Thank you, lady." He said as they landed on the beach.

"You don't have to thank me. Just... don't do something silly again." She smiled sweetly at the boy she just rescued for no reason. She just felt she had to save him, he was just a boy.

"What's your name?" He asked curiously.

"Just call me Rip..." She said looking away, she didn't dare to look at the boy, if she lost her control, things could end bad. "Look boy, I have to go. You are safe, go run back with your family and friends."

"How did you do it? How did you save me?" Pip asked again, demanding answers.

"Keep this as a secret. Don't tell anyone you were with me, you talked to me, or even see me. Ok?"

"Why? You saved my life!" He exclamed and took one step closer to her, she drew back.

"Because I am a vampire." She smiled wickedly, and with a thunder, she was out of sight of the kid. He stayed there frozen, looking at the empty space she left.

"V-vampire..." He repeated the last word and looked at the stormy sky, hoping he could see her again.

* * *

Bullets were flying from left to right, right to left; in every direction. The hot air weight on the soldiers shoulders, but they kept fighting for the reward. Money.

They were paid mercenaries that fought to survive. Pip, was in that moment a lieutenant, and he was shooting for his dear life, his hurt friend Thomas and the captain. They were the only ones left breathing in the fifth division. They were separated in five divisions, the others were in different points in the middle of the jungle, attacking a drug smuggler's mansion. (1)

Things didn't look good. He was out of bullets and the captain only had one charge more. Could that be the end of them? Suddenly, he thought he saw something pass by him at inhuman speed. No it couldn't be... It was just the stress and his imagination that played tricks to his mind. Once again he felt the same, and this time, he saw her.

"Rip!!" But the stood up and a bullet hit his left eye. After that, he blacked out. But he heard: _"I told you to don't do something silly again. Stupid boy."_

He woke up panting and sweating. He realised he was in a hospital room. He then felt the pain in his left eye and grabbed it with his hand. A soft bandage was in the place where his eye was supposed to be. He understood he had left his dear eye. But how were the others?! Tom! The captain!!

"Don't worry boy, your friends are in another rooms of the hospital." He heard that voice again. He looked at the source of the voice, and saw the same woman who saved his life long time ago.

"Rip..." He whispered. "Why are you here?" He asked when he regained his voice and strength.

"I was just wandering here and found like some kind of war, and I like war, so I stayed to watch how it developed. Then I saw you and remembered you from before, silly boy." She chuckled.

"Then, why you stayed to look after me?"

"Because it was kind of my fault to what happened to your eye, and I wanted to... take care of you..." She said and she... blushed? No, it couldn't be... After all vampires are dead, right? He giggled at her embarrased face. "What's so funny?" She asked blushing even more.

"You're prettier than I remember." He said smiling. She looked away, still blushing.

"S-shut up, stupid!!" He smiled at her.

"You know what Rip? We can be friends."

"Uh... friends? Uh... yeah, why not? Why not be friends?" She smiled, still blushing and sweatdropping.

"But friends... can't kiss eachother... And I wanna kiss you." He smirked.

"Don't you understand what I am?! I'm a vampire!"

"So what? I fell in love with vampires stories when you told me you were one, and I was amazed with them and I couldn't believe I actually had met one!" He said with childish excitment.

"Uhm... ok. But just one kiss." She said that, and they simply kiss. It was a sweet and soft kiss. It made smile both of them.

0~

"Rip! I'll be out tonight! It's boy's night!" He said as he walked out of the tiny apartment he shared with Rip. It only has been 3 months since they were together, but they were as people would put it, 'happy'.

"Ok!! Bye!" But she wasn't aware of what would happen that night...

0~

"Shit! Is really late... I guess I'll go and pick him up... Maybe that would make him happy!" She said to herself absent mindly.

0~

"Pip, don't you think is a bit stupid what you are doing? Rip will be mad at you." Thomas warned his drunk friend.

"Psss, I'll be fine. Come here babe. What was your name?" He said and asked the woman he had on his knees.

"Scarlet, amore." The 'whore', literally, answered pleased. He smiled at her and glared at his friend.

"She won't find out." But it was too soon to speak. In that moment, he heard Rip's voice entering the place asking for him. "Shit! Scarlet, you better leave right now."

"Pip?!" It was too late. Rip was standing right in front of him. He saw her hurt and shocked face. Then those emotions turned only in pure anger.

"I can explain it for him. He's drunk, he doesn't know what he's doing!" Tom tried to help him, but it only made her angrier.

"If this what he does drunk I can't imagine what he does when he's sober!!" She walked to Pip and the whore. She grabbed her by her hair and slamed her in the wall.

"Scarlet!" Pip shouted and ran to the poor unconcious girl on the floor.

"I won't kill her and neither your friend or you, but you'll regret this." She said and dissapeared. Leaving a shocked and worried Pip. He only understood it better the following day. At first he felt really sad and guilty, but then, with the years he realised he was young and foolish, and she was dangerous for him.

But he'll never forget his first love...

* * *

When all those memories rushed in Pip's mind, he felt someone else's prescense. He turned around and saw Seras Victoria, ready to kick asses.

"No one in this world threatens my friends and lives to tell it." She said aiming for Rip's head, but in the last second, Pip shouted.

"DON'T DO IT!!" Everyone looked at him, and Alucard took that chance to grab Stephanie and shoot Rip in one leg. Rip, let out an agony howl. "Rip!" Her eyes open wide, she couldn't believe Pip was... somehow, caring for her? He ran to her side. "Rip, I'm sorry for what I did to you in the past, but you can't... change it. Is past, and revenge, really, it doesn't make sense after all of this years. I'm thankful you saved my life all those years back, but... I guess that's all. Goodbye Rip, that's all I wanted to say." Pip smiled, relieved after saying what he had locked up inside him.

"Goodbye, 'Honey'." She said and smiled as tears ran down her cheeks. "Remember, don't do something silly again, stupid boy." Those were her last words. Alucard shot her and she became into dust in seconds. All sighed in relief, but then turned to the hurt Stephanie. She was slightly bleeding on her neck. Alucard held her in his arms closely, and licked the blood carefully, and in an instant there was no sign of the wound. She looked like a child sleeping. In other words, safe. Nothing was going to hurt her as long she stayed with his knight, Alucard.

* * *

(1) Sorry guys if you didn't like this part, but I improvised whatever came to my mind. ^^U

_I hope you liked this chapter. :)_

___It'll make me happy to know whatever you think. Constructive critiscism is allowed, no flames._

_Click on the green button if you liked it and tell me!! ^^ _

_Bye!!_

.thenolifequeen


End file.
